


Fleurs

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il était seul dans le cimetière de la propriété Wayne, comme à chaque fois, comme chaque année, comme si rien n'existait plus quand il venait se recueillir.





	Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai écrit le mercredi 5 octobre 2016 à 20h00. J'étais énervée, du coup la frustration doit se ressentir.

Fleurs

 

C'était la veille du 26 juin, il était environ 20 heures, comme à chaque fois à cette date fatidique, Bruce Wayne se rendit sur la tombe de ses parents morts lorsqu'il était plus jeune... 

 

Le chevalier de la nuit arriva devant la sépulture avant de s'écrouler à quatre pattes sur le sol, deux roses dans la main. Il les posa devant le monument avant de caresser doucement la pierre sur laquelle était gravé les noms des décédés. 

 

La chauve-souris posa son autre main sur son visage pour essuyer une légère goutte qui perlait au coin de son œil. 

 

Il était seul dans le cimetière de la propriété Wayne, comme à chaque fois, comme chaque année, comme si rien n'existait plus quand il venait se recueillir. 

 

Ce silence ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il ne voulait que ça en venant ici. Hors, cette fois-ci, il releva la tête en entendant un bruissement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

 

''Pourquoi es-tu venu, Clark ?'' Bruce lui demanda 

''Je voulais te prévenir que Diana était partie pour une semaine en voyage, tu ne répondais pas. Comment te sens-tu ?'' Clark répondit 

''Tu n'as pas à venir ici, surtout pas aujourd'hui.''

''J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, je suis désolé.''

''Vas-t'en.''

''Je préfère ne pas te laisser seul.''

''Tu n'as rien à faire ici.''

''Ne t'enterre pas dans ta solitude, viens avec moi.''

''Je suis ici chez moi.''

''Je n'en doute pas. Je te dis juste de ne pas rester ici.''

 

Mais l'homme d'acier fût envoyé au sol par le milliardaire, Bruce se mit à califourchon sur Clark avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui lui fit plus de mal qu'à sa cible. 

 

''Bruce...''

''Tu n'avais pas à venir ici !'' il commença à pleurer 

''Je sais. Mais...'' Clark sortit une fleur blanche de derrière son dos 

''Une fleur ?''

''Je l'ai cueillit chez Martha, enfin, ma mère adoptive.''

''Je...'' avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Bruce s'évanouit 

''Bruce !'' Clark s'exclama 

 

Le journaliste rattrapa l'homme avant de poser la fleur à côté des roses. Le kryptonien ramena Bruce au manoir Wayne et prit soin de lui jusqu'à son réveil... 

Fin


End file.
